Valentine's day: where we belong
by LilyRosie7
Summary: Oneshot: Cristina and Owen have plans with other people for Valentine's day. Will there be any kind of sabotage?


Cristina was walking down the catwalk to the chiefs office. She had a sly smile on her face. Meredith noticed it as she walked by.

"What you're up to" Meredith asked.

"Be quiet and guard that nobody sees us" Cristina said quietly.

"Are we gonna murder someone. It would be so tragic on Valentine's day" Meredith said and laughed a little.

"No, we're not gonna murder someone. We're going to break into Chiefs office" Cristina said with serious tone.

"But why" Meredit asked.

"You'll see Mer" Cristina said and showed her sly smile again.

**GAGAGAGA**

Owen was guarding the door of attendings locker room. He was waiting to Nelson to leave. He had a plan.

Owen saw Nelson leave and then he decided to strike. He walked in and headed towards Cristinas locker.

He had a tickling powder with him. He saw her dress which she was going to wear tonight on her date. It was purple and it was little shorter from the front and little longer from the back. "It showed off her gorgeus slim legs" Owen thought.

He started to sprinkle the powder all over the dress. "He really couldn't go lower" Owen thought. He felt so jealous so he decided to sabotage her date even he knew how childish it was. He couldn't help himself.

Owen heard some steps behind him and he started to panic.

"What you're doing here" Derek asked.

"Ummm.. I'm.. sabotaging Cristinas date.." Owen admitted embarassed.

"But you're going on a date too" Derek said.

"Yeah, but still. I know I'm childish" Owen said.

"I think you're just man in love. It's valentinesday after all" Derek said smiling.

Owen also had to smile to that. Her dress was already full of the powder so the effect should be noticeable.

"I think I'm done here" Owen said and he left the room with Derek.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina was trying to pick up the lock with her hairpin. Few moments later the door was open.

"How do you know how to do that" Meredith asked puzzled.

"That's how I always escaped my room. Practice makes a champion" Cristina said smiling.

"Of course" Meredith said.

They both looked around and saw no one near them. They stepped inside the chief's office.

"What we're exactly doing here" Meredith asked.

"We're going to ruin Owens date for tonight. I know that he keeps his suits on that closet" Cristina said with wily smile and showed Meredith her bottle of tickling-powder.

"CRISTINA!" Meredith yelled.

"Don't yell Mer. We could get caught" Cristina said and started to spread the powder all over his suit. She put a huge amount of it just in case.

"Why you're sabotaging his date. You're going on a date too" Meredith said.

"I don't know Mer.. But I do know that this date can't go as planned" Cristina said and left the room. She had her date to get ready to even she wasn't that excited about it.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

Owen was waiting for his date in front of the restaurant. He felt nervous. He hasn't been on a date in ages. He hoped that he looked presentable enough. He would have rathered spent this special day with Cristina but they had agreed to move on tears in their eyes so he tried his best to do so.

They both had apologized each other and they talked things throught but they both still felt hurt by each other. Cristina told him about the affair with and it had crushed his heart. She assured him that it didn't mean anything to her but it didn't take the pain away. He couldn't think Cristina with other man. That she would enjoy other mans touch. It was just unbearable thought even he knew that he had made a mistake like that too.

They agreed to be friends but they knew that it would be impossible for them to be just friends so they avoided each other.

He saw her arriving. He met her in groceries few days ago and her name was Annie. She had a straight brown hair which reached her shoulder's and she was wearing a yellow dress. The thought of Cristina wearing a yellow dress made him smile. It was a last color she would ever pick.

They walked into the restaurant and ordered their meals. She was a bright, smily and bubbly woman. Almost exact opposite of her. She was very chatty and all she could talk about was her labrador retriever. She reminded a lot of Beth, his ex-fiancee. He appreciated a sunny personality but since he met mysterious Cristina that had changed. She was different from all the woman he had previously dated. From the first time he saw her and kissed her he was hooked. And he knew that there wasn't a way back anymore.

She started to talk about her other dog which was golden retriever named Blondie but then Owen felt a weird sensation all over his body. His back was itchy and he tried to keep his face straight. Then his legs and arms started to tickle. His face turned to red as he tried to stop himself for scratching.

"What's wrong" Annie asked.

Then he couldn't take anymore. He rose up and started to scratch his arms and back and he let out a sigh of relief. Annie looked at him peculiarly and felt extremely embarassed.

"Do you need some help" Annie asked.

"No" Owen said and he was embarassed. He had to leave right away. He left money to cover their meals and he run out of the restaurant leaving Annie astonished.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina took a taxi to the restaurant she was heading. She took a final glaze to the mirror and she thought she looked pretty good. Atleast she tried. She put her hair up but she let few tress loose to frame her face. With her make-up she tried to highlight her soft brown eyes. Her skin was flawless and it looked luminous.

She was meeting some investment banker named Oliver. They met at Joe's week ago and they decided to meet up on Valentines day. She let out a little tired sigh. She missed Owen a lot. This was a day she would prefer to spend with Owen.

They have figured some things out as they took a day off to talk but they both were still hurting so they decided to move on but it was so hard to Cristina.

Taxi was now in front of the restaurant and he was already there waiting for her. She suddenly got a itchy feeling on her back and she cratched it a little bit and stepped out the car. Cristina tried to smile for him. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek. They walked in to the restaurant and they ordered their foods. He also ordered the most expensive sparkling wine in the restaurant. Cristina gulped when she saw the price.

All the time he was just talking about his awards, achievments and how much money he was making every minute. Cristina was so bored. He was arrogant type of a guy. There was no room for two arrogant people. He reminded her a lot of Burke, her ex-fiancee. He was lot of like him.

Before she met Owen she only dated cardio gods- her role models. He would have been her type before she met Owen. Owen was something special she knew that. She had to lost him before she realised it.

She remembered their first meeting. She got a new meaning for a word "badass". She never had felt so attracted to someone in her life. She had never truly loved someone other than him.

He just continued talking and talking about himself and Cristina was sick of it and she wanted to leave already.

Suddenly the itchy feeling came back again. But this time it was 10 times harder. Cristina tried her best not to scratch like crazy because there was no way she would embarrass herself in front of the entire restaurant.

Cristina excused herself and she told that she had a friend to meet so she had to leave immediately. Cristina felt bad because of the astonished look on his face. He wondered if he had done something wrong.

As Cristina stepped out the restaurant she started to scratch like maniac. Cristina sighed from relief. It felt so good to scrape.

Cristina decided to leave back to the hospital and she called herself a cab.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina walked back in to the hospital and she saw someone familiar busy scratching too.

"YOU" Cristina yelled and pointed at Owen and he turned around surprised.

"You put the tickling powder in my dress and tried to ruin my date" Cristina said.

"Whatever you mean" Owen said and bursted out to laugh.

"Owen this isn't funny" Cristina said and tried to reach her back to scratch.

"It kinda is" Owen said still smiling. He turned her around and scratched her back.

"Ahhh.. thank you. It feels soo good. Right there right there" Cristina said relieved. Owen continued smiling and admitted "All right. I was jealous so I tried to ruin your valentine date. But now you too have to admit that you were jealous too because I feel pretty itchy too".

"I'm not admitting anything" Cristina said with seductive tone.

"Ha!" Owen said.

"Thank you" Cristina said as he stopped scratching.

Owen checked his watch. "There is still an hour left valentine's day" Owen said with smirk and he was clearly hinting something.

"Then we have to make the best of it" Cristina said with desirable voice definitely getting the hint.

"Let's go" Owen said and scooped her in his arms.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

They booked a honeymoon suite in the nearest hotel for the night and it was last available so they were very lucky. They had to practically run to the room that they wouldn't rip each other naked in the hallway.

They got in to the room and Cristina ran to the mini bar.

"Are you hungry" Owen asked suprised and kissing her neck.

"No.. but I bet you like this. Go to bed and wait" Cristina said seductively.

"I don't think I can" Owen said in a sultry voice as he was opening zipper of Cristina's dress.

"It will be worth to wait" Cristina said and pulled him in a slow and sensual kiss.

"Okay" Owen said and walked in to the bedroom. There was dim and romantic lighting. There was luxury egyptian cottons sheets and there was rose petals spread on the bed. It was definitely a honeymoon suite. As he was waiting he started to lit up candles to even increase romantic and warm atmosphere. After that Owen went to lay down to comfortable sheets to wait for her. He just had to smile how the valentine's day ended for him. This was actually the first time that they were really celebrating this particular day.

Cristina waited anxiously the chocolat to melt that they could continue their night. She had no idea that the night would end like this but she was happy about that.

Cristina stripped off to her underwear and took the melted hot chocolate with her. Owen had to smile when he saw Cristina in a doorway only wearing a lacy aubergine underwear and she had something in a serving cup.

"Woww.." was all Owen could say. He looked like a little kid in a candy store. Cristina approached him with a sexy smile and climbed on top of him. She started to open his shirt's button slowly one by one. Owen was filled with anticipation and he knew that she was torturing him but he was just going to enjoy it.

Cristina unbuttoned his shirt and Owen helped her to get it off. Cristina took a moment to admire his manly broad shoulders and muscular arms that she loved. Cristina had never felt that feminine when she was in his strong arms.

Cristina reached to take the hot chocolate from the bedside table and she poured it to Owen's stomach. It was a hot sensation when the chocolate hit his body and Owen had to take a breath. Cristina started to spread the chocolate all over his shoulders and stomach. Owen loved when her tiny hands were wandering all over him. When Cristina was ready she started to lick the chocolate off starting from his lower stomach before his belly button to his collarbone. That send a shiver through Owen's body and his hole body started to tingle.

"Mmmm" was all the sound Cristina was making. "This is definitely the best way to eat chocolate" Cristina thought.

When she was almost finished Owen couldn't take it anymore and he flipped her over. "My turn" Owen said. He took some chocolate in his hands and started to spread in her breasts. He loved her tiny but perky breasts.

"Is that all where you're going to spread it" Cristina asked laughing.

"Is there a problem" Owen said with a sexy smirk. Cristina could swear that someday she would curse that damn irresistible smirk. She just enjoyed his large hands roaming her breasts. It was so increadible. Owen started to feel unfocused because of the undeniable hardness between his legs.

"I need you now" Owen said and Cristina saw how dark his eyes were from the lust.

"I need you too" Cristina whispered which was filled with anticipation. Owen took her hands and led them above her head. Cristina took hold of the headboard ."Hands stay there all the time" Owen whispered and took the lead. Usually Cristina liked to be the one in charge but bed wasn't one of them. It was so hot when he took the charge.

Owen roamed his hands all over her slim but soft body and all Cristina's nerves felt like pudding and so-exposed. Owen continued his exploring to southwards. Owen lightly touched her clit with his finger and Cristina tightened her grip from the headboard. She let out a moan. Owen knew that it was her most sensitive spot. Owen felt her enter and how wet and ready it was for him.

"I guess you want me as much as I want you" Owen whispered to her ear and Owen saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes were pleading. She was completely ready for him.

Owen positioned himself to her entrance and he wrapped her legs around his waist. He plunged himself in her followed by loud moans and groaning. Their bodies were already trembling, out of breath and they were sweating like after marathon. Owen whispered to her how beautiful, amazing and how she was. Cristina whispered how much she loved him inside of her.

Owen made her come first when he rubbed her clit and Owen followed her soon after. They both fall to the bed exhausted and out of breath. They catched their breath for a moment and then Owen wrapped his arms around her. Cristina loved being in his embrace. It felt like the savest place in the world. Cristina threw her leg over him and she was mostly on top of him.

Owen wiped her hair behind her ear and he just admired her beautiful face. She had a gorgeus after-glow. Her lips were even more luscious, her eyes shined and her hole face and presence was relaxed. He ran his hand through her hair like he usually did. He loved her wild ebony curls.

"What" Cristina asked.

"I'm happy. I know that this doesn't fix anything. I'm just happy" Owen said softly.

"Me too" Cristina said and gently kissed his lips. "The rest we'll figure out. I promise" Cristina said.

"We will, we have all the time in the world. We're meant to be. This night proved that we can't be without each other" Owen said and Cristina smiled softly and her eyes still shined.

They fell asleep quietly in each others embrace.

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed! I feel like all CO fans need some hope and fluff and it made me feel little fluffy when I was writing this. Please leave a review! I love reading them so much :)**


End file.
